


Youtuber AU! w/ Elijah Mikaelson

by deanmonreigns



Series: The Vampire Diaries Writings [10]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Youtuber - Freeform, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: ❛❛ Youtuber AU? But only cause I think it's hilarious to see Elijah as one lmao.. What type of content would he even put up? "MY BROTHER STABBED ME AGAIN || OMG!!"❜❜-MerylinnEmrysA/N: I turned this into a headcanon. Hope you don’t mind.
Series: The Vampire Diaries Writings [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747393
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Youtuber AU! w/ Elijah Mikaelson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MerylinnEmrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerylinnEmrys/gifts).



_Elijah’s content would consist of either opinion vids, advice vids, rants, and favourite things._

_He hardly updates maybe one video a year if he feels like it._

_Tours of New Orleans._

_Gushing about Hayley or other s/o._

_Like full on going into detail about how they make him feel, what he loves about them etc. though he will not say their names._

_Maybe the whole bf/gf challenge videos._

_Elijah would have a lot of opinion videos. Well mainly advice videos._

_Has a lot of rant videos. Mainly about Klaus._

_Most of them are titles, “KLAUS STABBED ME AGAIN!” Or “MY BROTHER DAGGED ME AGAIN!” Or “MY BROTHER DID IT AGAIN!”_

_Those rants consist of his brother’s behaviour, temper, how he will not listen to him, and how he daggered him._

_He will do reviews sometimes. Once in a blue moon though._

_Though his favourite topic is talking about history._

_Talking about his favourite things._


End file.
